


Unexpected Kindred Spirits

by i_feel_shinee5



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_feel_shinee5/pseuds/i_feel_shinee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jonghyun and G. Dragon have worked hard to convince YG and SM to allow them to collaborate on a project. As the lead and producer, G. Dragon has a lot of responsibility for ensuring the timely completion of the project. He's a big fan of Kim Jonghyun and looking forward to working with him but is unprepared when he realizes that he and Jonghyun have a lot more in common than he thought. G. Dragon likes to stay in control and believes sweet, naive, childish Jonghyun will be no threat to that control. But Jonghyun knows what he wants and isn't afraid to slay a dragon to get it. Who will win the war of wills or is it a battle they can both win.</p><p>Collaborative role play:<br/>J writing as Kim Jonghyun / JJong<br/>B writing as G. Dragon / GD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Kindred Spirits

Roleplay 2/15/2015

J: Jonghyun, Jonghyun

B: G. Dragon, GD

"Hey," Jonghyun called as he walked into the room.

G. Dragon looked up from his music and caught unawares, blushed as he thought how attractive white hair could be on the right face.

Jonghyun smiled and walked in, then set his things down and took a seat across from G. Dragon. "I was going to order some ice cream, do you want some too?" he asked.

"No, thanks. You'll need to eat quickly. We're almost ready for you in the recording booth." Ice cream? What was he? T.O.P's cousin. How many times had we waited on him to finish his ice cream? GD felt annoyed and hoped Jonghyun didn't have any other bad habits like SeungHyun.

Jonghyun nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, along with his magic paper containing a list of the vast assortment of fast food restaurants he liked, which he needed to survive seeing as how all his attempts at baking, cooking, anything really, turned into flames, literally.

After ordering his usual, Jonghyun looked back up at G. Dragon and put his phone back into his pocket. "Are we doing anything different today? Or are we going back over what we had practiced yesterday?"

"I made a few changes but you shouldn't have any problem with it." G. Dragon liked Jonghyun's voice. He had thought before they met there was no one with a range as large as Daesung's but Jonghyun had surprised him with his versatility. He was anxious to finish the project but thought he would definitely call on Jonghyun in the future to fill in on other projects.

Jonghyun hummed in response.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of his favorite ice cream, so Jonghyun jumped up from his seat, nearly knocking the contents on the table to the floor when his knee bumped it, and raced to the door. Jonghyun paid for his ice cream and skipped his way back to his place with G. Dragon. Jonghyun knows he's a childish person, and he's glad that he can be that way with GD There are people like his manager who scold him for being "a kid", but GD doesn't scold him, he may roll his eyes or make a comment about how much of a "Weirdo" he is, or how he is a "grown ass man who needs to act like such", but he knows GD doesn't really care.

GD smiled as he watched Jonghyun devour the ice cream. When Jonghyun accidentally smeared some of the ice cream on his upper lip, GD fought the urge to lick it off. It looked delicious. So did Jonghyun with those dark lidded eyes and crimson lips. GD pushed his long permed bangs out of his face and took a deep steadying breath. Jonghyun was a baby, age and height-wise. Best to pick on someone his own size.

When Jonghyun happily finished his ice cream, he wiped his mouth and hands, then turned his attention to GD. "I'll be right back, I need a drink of water before we start." And with that he jogged off.

Geez. What is up with this kid. "Yah! Hurry up!" Jonghyun had already been here for fifteen minutes yet they hadn't managed to get anything done. At this rate, they would be working late tonight. GD sighed. Kiko will be pissed if I have to cancel on her again. However, the prospect of being alone in a dark and empty building with Jonghyun was interesting. GD scratched his forehead as he mused. Kiko would just have to understand.

Jonghyun came back in quickly with a bottle of water in his hand and a toothy grin on his face. "I'm ready when you are, curly" Jonghyun giggled.

GD growled. "Curly? Really? I guess I've been called worse. You might want to call and cancel any plans you have for tonight. We'll probably be here all night." He studied the music. "Let's start with the dub track first then we can lay down some harmonies."

They worked for several hours; Jonghyun singing and GD calling out instructions. The work was slow and tedious. GD was a perfectionist and often had Jonghyun sing the same tracks over and over with different inflections and intonations. Jonghyun didn't mind. He liked that GD understood his voice and made good use of it.

Around 9 p.m., GD signaled that they would be taking a break. "We should order dinner."

Jonghyun pulled out his phone and magic list of restaurants. He figured that soup would do them some good, so he ordered Udon for them both. Jonghyun then lay across the long couch, putting one arm across his eyes and the other above his head, he sighed. "I'm so tired . . . . How much longer have we got?"

GD smirked, "We're not even halfway done. How can you be tired already? All you've done is sing today." GD picked up his phone and called his favorite restaurant. To Jonghyun he said, "Soup won't get us through tonight. We need meat." GD placed an order then hung up. He walked over to Jonghyun on the couch and stood gazing at him for a few seconds. How could this idiot sleep when there was so much work yet to do? With his foot he nudged him, "Yah! Sleeping beauty get up. No rest for the wicked or the weary." To himself he said, "Geesh, what do I have to do to get him up? Kiss him?" GD smiled wickedly. He leaned over Jonghyun and whispered, "Sleeping beauty? Should I kiss you?"

Jonghyun's cheeks immediately turned a deep shade of pink, but he didn't move, he's going to feed the teasing. "If you must; I'm not getting up until the food gets here." He couldn't help the grin on his face or the pounding in his chest. It's not that he expected anything to happen, but the suggestion still made him react this way.

GD smirked when he saw Jonghyun's cheeks turn red. It took so little to get a rise out of him. He grinned mischievously, "So you won't get up until you eat? Hmm. Then how about I start with you?" GD reached down to tickle Jonghyun.

"Y-Yah!" Jonghyun squirmed and laughed loudly, unable to really push GD off while being tickled. He really hates how sensitive he is. Once he calmed a bit, he grabbed GD's arms and pulled him onto the couch with him, attempting to tickle GD too.

GD laughed at Jonghyun's antics and was secretly pleased when Jonghyun pulled him onto the couch. Their tickling began to feel different and GD blushed, feeling slightly aroused by the physical exertion and closeness of Jonghyun. Jonghyun smelled like a fresh clean summer day and baby powder. He really was just a kid. GD tried to extricate himself from Jonghyun's hold but Jonghyun held fast. "Too strong or too determined," GD wondered.

GD straddled Jonghyun and held his hands out to the sides to prevent him from tickling him. Jonghyun's face was flushed but he was smiling. GD leaned over to pretend to kiss Jonghyun and was shocked when Jonghyun lifted his lips to softly collide with GD's. He shifted back surprised but Jonghyun's open lips looked too much like an invitation to ignore. He smiled evilly and shifted closer to Jonghyun but before he could follow through, a knock at the door startled them both and they swiftly jumped apart.

GD swore under his breath. What the fuck was he thinking? It had taken a herculean effort to get SM and YG to agree to this joint project. As the lead and producer on the project, he couldn't fuck it up. As GD paid for the food, he wondered why the Udon hadn't arrived yet. He tossed a tray of food to Jonghyun then sat sullenly eating his food while reprimanding himself for getting to touchy feely with Jonghyun. "Got to keep my head in check," he silently reprimanded.

They both ate in silence. Jonghyun didn't know what to say, he was too nervous to say anything after the kiss. The look in GD's eyes after the first kiss made him want to keep going, but he was too shy to speak up. So, he used food as a way to ignore the awkward everything. Soon the Udon made it there and Jonghyun paid for it, then sat back down. His stomach wasn't in the mood for it though, so he scooted his bowl towards GD "I'm not in the mood for my soup, you take it, and thank you for what you ordered." Jonghyun got up after saying that, heading to the door so that he could go to restroom.

GD swore under his breath. God what a mess! Why did Jonghyun act like such a child? GD was only two years older but he felt ancient next to the beautiful boy. "Boy," he whispered under his breath. Still, what would be the harm? After all, they were alone here. Even the cleaning staff had left. And Jonghyun certainly seemed willing. He'd only been teasing about kissing him. He never imagined Jonghyun would meet him half way. When the project was completed, they would go their separate ways. Did he really want to let his opportunity pass him by?

GD glanced around the studio searching for a nice hidden corner. Early staff would begin arriving in four hours. "Four hours," he mused. GD reminded himself that the work needed to be completed first. He glanced at the work they had completed and quickly calculated in his mind how much time would be needed to complete the recordings and do a rough pre-production. He grinned.

Jonghyun splashed water over his face and then grabbed the towel to dry the water off. Looking at himself in the mirror, he tried to build some confidence. "Hey, it's alright. You did what you did and there's nothing that can change now. All you can do is go out and see what happens next. Just do your work and go home, you can do it." Confidence restored, Jonghyun returned to the room with GD.

"Oh, sorry, I'll clean this mess up . . . ." Jonghyun went to the table and threw away the trash along it, leaving their drinks behind.

GD watched Jonghyun walk out the room. Was it his imagination or did Jonghyun seem kind of nervous. GD chuckled. When Jonghyun returned, GD called him over. "Hey, Jonghyun? I had an idea for this next part."

Two hours later most of the tracks were recorded and laid down. Jonghyun was a hard worker and had done an amazing job. GD enjoyed working with artists who were prepared and ready to work. Jonghyun sat nearby while GD worked the board bringing the tracks together and refining the sound. Jonghyun seemed interested in learning to produce so GD showed him some basic stuff on the mixing board. GD offered to be a guinea pig and record some test tracks since they still had the studio for two more hours. He was surprised when Jonghyun followed him into the recording booth.

"Hey, someone has to run the board," GD said.

Jonghyun kept walking to GD. He didn't reply to what GD had said, he hardly paid attention. He didn't even know what he was really doing. All he knew was that while watching GD sing, he couldn't keep his eyes off of GD's lips, and he couldn't keep the feeling of their kiss off of his lips. He had to feel it again.

So, after pulling the headset off of GD's head, he held GD's face and leaned in for a kiss.

GD gasped and pulled away shocked by Jonghyun's unexpected actions. What had happened to that sweet child who had eaten ice cream just a few hours before? Standing before him now was a very determined and sexy man. Shocked by Jonghyun's actions and his own reaction, he lashed out at Jonghyun, pushing him brusquely against the wall of the claustrophobic booth. He hesitated, uncertain what to do next then calmly jettisoned all sanity. He roughly kissed Jonghyun and pressed his body tightly against him. Stunned, at his body's swift reaction to that kiss, he stilled. "Jonghyun? What exactly are you hoping will happen here?"

Jonghyun opened his mouth to say something, but he really didn't know what to say. He didn't at all think this far into his actions, but at this point he didn't care what would happen. He was already aroused by the kiss and he could tell GD was too. "I don't know. I don't really care . . . I-I just . . . I want you." Jonghyun flushed and looked away at his own words and how wrecked they sounded.

GD's answer was to kiss him again roughly. GD pushed away from Jonghyun and stared at him. His passion was quickly outpacing his control. He didn't want to hurt Jonghyun but he also had no idea how much experience he had. Frustrated, he punched the wall beside Jonghyun's head and stormed out of the booth. He paced in the open studio, fighting to control himself. "Fuck!" he yelled then stormed back into the booth. He pushed Jonghyun against the wall. "This means nothing. It's just sex."

Jonghyun reached out for GD's shirt to pull him closer. "Show me what to do, you can hopefully tell by now that this is all new to me." There was a small smile playing on Jonghyun's lips, though he was really nervous.

GD hesitated. "Wait. You've never been with anyone before?" He stumbled back a step. "I'm sorry. I thought you . . .  I'm not sure I want that kind of responsibility. I need to think."

GD stalked out of the booth. God, he was so aroused but this wasn't something he could rush into. Being someone's first was a huge responsibility; even if they just fooled around. Shit his balls ached. God he wanted him so much. Stupid fool. He should have made some inquiries before letting it get to this point. Fuck.

GD stormed back into the recording booth. "God Jonghyun. You should've told me before it got this far." GD pushed him back against the wall and quickly stripped off Jonghyun's shirt. "Fuck. Of course you had to look like that." GD kissed him roughly as he unfastened and unzipped Jonghyun's pants. He slipped his hand under the waistband as he kissed Jonghyun passionately. His hand grazed the side of Jonghyun's hardness and he gulped. What the fuck was this kid packing?

Jonghyun pushed back against GD and tried to unfasten GD's pants but he roughly knocked his hand away. GD stepped back and ripped his shirt off before pushing Jonghyun's back against the wall of the booth. "Fuck," he said before kissing Jonghyun roughly. His tongue pushed into Jonghyun's mouth and explored. Ravaging and ransacking every crevice.

Jonghyun moaned at all the /feelings/, the feeling of GD's hands, tongue, and all the heat. There was so much heat. All he wanted was to touch Jiyong, but that was out of the question apparently. If GD wanted him to lean back and enjoy, he would, but it wouldn't last forever.

GD's hand closed over Jonghyun's hardness. GD laughed low in his throat when it lurched at his touch. Slowly he slid his hand down the shaft shocked at the length and girth of Jonghyun's hardness. He stepped back, unfastened and dropped his own pants then grasped Jonghyun's hand in his and brought it to his mouth. He slowly licked the palm of Jonghyun's hand before pushing it to wrap around his own hardness. Quickly he licked his own palm and returned it to Jonghyun's member. Slowly he stroked Jonghyun's hardness. Jonghyun mesmerized copied GD's movements.

GD's head pounded and he fought to catch his breath. Jonghyun was a quick study and the sensations he was causing to GD were delicious and excruciating. GD kept yelling "Fuck" then kissing Jonghyun. As his passion grew, his kisses became more urgent and demanding. Suddenly GD hesitated. "I'm too close. I need to stop for a moment."

As much as Jonghyun didn't want to stop –after he was finally touching Jiyong–he knew that stop means stop, so he did. "Are you okay?"

GD panted heavily as he leaned against the wall. What the fuck was he doing with this kid? He wanted to push him down to his knees . . . . No. He couldn't think about that. Not for his first time. Best to get it over and get the fuck out of there.

He grasped Jonghyun's hardness and resumed stroking him. He pushed Jonghyun's hand away. "You first, then me," he said roughly. He worked efficiently and tried not to think of his own discomfort. It had to be good for Jonghyun. Then he could relieve himself.

As much as Jonghyun wanted to question him, ask him why he was being so difficult, he just couldn't. Not when Jiyong's hand was working on him so well.

Feeling himself coming closer and closer to his finish, he pulled GD into a forceful, passionate kiss. Biting GD's lip, hopefully not uncomfortably so, and GD moving his hand steadily got him to his end. He came with a deep moan on Jiyong's hand and their clothes, leaning onto Jiyong to keep him from falling over. Panting, Jonghyun noted that Jiyong hadn't come to his end, so, quickly and without really much effort, he fell to his knees and looked up to Jiyong in question.

GD swore under his breath. "Fuck. God, Jonghyun, you'll be the death of me." He pulled Jonghyun's head close to him and allowed him to take his hardness into his mouth. He leaned back against the wall of the booth then moaned when Jonghyun grasped his shaft and began to forcefully move his mouth and hand as one up and down. Too hot. Too much. Too fucking good. He hadn't expected this. Had never imagined Jonghyun would have taken complete control of him like this. GD wasn't sure he liked being so out of control but he had little time to examine the consequences. He embedded his hands in Jonghyun's thick hair and held on for dear life. Suddenly he felt the world collapse into a tiny burst of pleasure that grew larger with Jonghyun's continued manipulation of his hardness. He wanted to pull away but Jonghyun was too strong or too determined or too far gone to notice that GD was teetering on the edge. "Fuck," GD cried out as he climaxed.

GD closed his eyes and collapsed against the side of the booth as Jonghyun slowly finished him off. Maybe losing control wasn't such a bad thing now and then.


End file.
